


A Gift

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, dis is not immune to kili's charms, thorin is not so secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis disapproved of how Thorin spoiled Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when someone stands up to Thorin, so this fic happened. If you have any question or suggestion, or want to distract me from my boring job (yes, please!), feel free to contact me at either [livejournal](http://demonessryu.livejournal.com) or [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com).

Dis shook her head as she dusted surfaces in Thorin’s living room. Just as most of her previous visits to Thorin’s house, she found it in near-complete disarray, this time even more so because the owner had been away for weeks. But while accumulating dust was to be expected, misplaced random objects were not. Dis pursed her lips as she picked up a book from under a table. The least Thorin could do was to pick these up, but of course he didn’t.

Having been raised a prince, Thorin was never used to taking care of his belongings. True to his stubborn nature, even decades since he had lived in a palace he still expected others to take care of him. Even Dis had gotten used to maintaining her household on her own-a required habit seeing as she lived with three very active and very messy lads- but Thorin was as unchangeable as the mountain he ruled.

“Why can’t you ever learn to take care of your house on your own?” Dis griped fruitlessly.

Thorin glared at the fireplace he was cleaning, directing his annoyance to the thick grime stuck there. “I try to, but I don’t have much time.”

Yes, he did try. Dis had seen his rather sad attempts at folding clothes and organizing his kitchen. Sometimes she thought it might be better for him to never _attempt_ to tidy anything, seeing as he often caused more mess than what he had to begin with. Surprisingly, the one place he managed to keep well-organized was his forge. Everything was always in its place and he strictly implemented a rule to clean every tool and the small establishment before closing. It’s quite an achievement to make a smithy appear more orderly than a home. Dis nearly said that he needed a companion to maintain his home, but bit her tongue before the words could leave her mouth.

It was widely accepted that Thorin’s very desirable position and looks were evened out by his dispositions. Many suitors were dissuaded by his strong will, snobbishness and lack of patience. Those who remained in pursuit of his heart stayed for either his title or the challenge he provided. Dis had given up hope on ever seeing her brother married, believing that no one would be foolish enough to bind oneself to such a cantankerous character regardless of the prestige the union would bring.

Kili had never been a very bright lad.

It wasn’t that he’s stupid. Dis had taught him when he was little and he had learnt in similar speed as Fili. Unlike his older brother, however, he was afflicted with the tendency to act first and think later, a potentially disastrous habit when one is second in line to a throne. Dis had long suspected that Kili’s mind was too often occupied with trying to rein himself, to properly give something a thought. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, of course. His honesty was a refreshing change from calculated politeness and schemes. But at the same time it too often brought him troubles. Dis still couldn’t decide whether Thorin was one of those ‘troubles’ or not.

“Well, you can at least get a housekeeper,” Dis said, reluctant to breach the subject of his youngest son as Thorin’s husband.

“You know well why I can’t,” Thorin growled, throwing a look to Dis to challenge her to say out loud the reason why.

Indeed Thorin lived a very simple life. His belongings were all worn, carrying marks of years if not decades of use. Colors had faded from objects and fabrics.  String of threads poked out here and there on some of his clothes. Many wooden surfaces were smooth from uncountable use. Often Dis wondered why despite his pride he was so unwilling to spend gold for a better living condition.

“And it’s unnecessary to hire someone to care for a house as small as this,” Thorin added as he stood up, using his considerable height to intimidate Dis.

It didn’t work, of course. Dis knew her brother too well to feel anything but irritation at such display. “Then you should learn to take care of this on your own,” She said. She rolled her eyes when Thorin glared at her. “Honestly, Thorin, you’re hopeless.”

Dis ignored Thorin’s grumble of protest and continued cleaning the room. She reached some of the boxes containing some things Thorin brought back from his travel. Once again, unsurprisingly, he hadn’t bothered to unload and store them. Dis wondered what would happen to them if she hadn’t come to help Thorin arrange his home. The house would possibly turn into a shed, as Fili had often said, and it’s not like Fili currently needed more reason to be annoyed at Thorin.

“Leave that one, let me…” Thorin said when Dis opened a wooden box.

Dis lifted the bow contained within the box. She admired the delicately made weapon and tested it. “Are you taking archery again?” Dis asked as she aimed at a wall. Thorin had never been particularly gifted with a bow and arrow, preferring swords and hammers. Dis, on the other hand, used to be quite good at it. Before she married she would practice nearly every day, taking pleasure in defeating her peers.

“No,” Thorin replied vaguely.

A look at her brother told Dis what she needed to know, “Is this for Kili?” She asked. She looked at the finely crafted metal of the grip and the polished wood of the bow, scandalized. “This must be quite expensive!”

“It’s worth it.”

Dis scowled at her brother, hands on her hips. “You’re spoiling him!” She accused.

“I am not,” Thorin denied, “It’s a common conduct in courtship.”

That Dis could not deny. When her husband had courted her he had also gifted her with various pretty items, some quite costly indeed. However… “Kili is spoiled enough as he is. How would he mature well if you keep indulging him?”

Thorin had the grace to look slightly guilty, although it didn’t last long. “He is a fine lad. He will be all right. And I am not lavishing him with anything. This is merely a souvenir from my travel.”

Dis gave Thorin a look, “Is it so? Then how do you explain the mithril beads I found littered his room? And what about a few months ago when you gifted him a new fiddle because he broke _a string_ of his old one?”

“I may have gone a little overboard with my gifts…” He reluctantly admitted.

“You _have_ gone overboard with your gifts,” Dis interrupted, “If you can spare some gold for such luxuries for him, why don’t you spend it for yourself?”

Thorin frowned, “I do spend some gold for myself.”

“Not nearly enough, though,” Dis said, gesturing around them. Thorin scowled at her and crossed his arms, ready to defend his pride. If this went on, it would turn into a lengthy, exhausting argument. Dis sighed and tried a different tactic. “Do you think this will make him happy?”

“Will it not?” Thorin asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

A dull throb began to manifest in Dis’s temple. “I am sure he will be very grateful for it. However,” She added, erasing the beginning of relief on Thorin’s face, “this is not the way to do it. You are setting him up for an irresponsible life ahead.” Look what wealth did to Grandfather, Dis almost said but stopped herself in time. “There is one precious thing I am sure Kili will love.”

This gained Thorin’s interest. “What is it?” Thorin asked, looking at Dis expectantly.

“What do you think is the greatest gift one could give to a loved one?” Dis asked, looking at Thorin meaningfully. The meaning, however, was lost. Thorin looked at her in mild confusion, silent. “Oh, come on, Thorin! It’s not that hard! What do you suppose is the one thing wanted the most by someone who is being courted?”

“I don’t exactly have much experience in courtship,” Thorin said indignantly.

The dull throb became a pounding. It was true that Thorin had never properly courted or be courted before. In fact, he had previously shown nearly no interest in romance. But Dis had expected that he had learnt some things from those nights he spent in taverns or at least gleaned something from songs and tales.

“Oh, Thorin,” She complained softly, rubbing her forehead.

“Thorin! I heard you’ve returned!” Kili called out as he noisily ran to Thorin’s living room. His wild hair and dirty shirt suggested that he had just returned from training. Dis had specifically ordered him not to skip his lesson in favor of seeing the king, but apparently he found a way to slip away. The archer stopped when he saw Dis. “Oh. Err, Mother. I didn’t expect to see you here,” He said sheepishly.

“Indeed,” Dis said dryly.

“Mister Dwalin let me leave because I finished my lesson early. I have even beaten half my mates in the class!” Kili announced proudly. He grinned widely when Thorin nodded to him in approval, “So I thought I should come here to welcome… That’s a beautiful bow! Is it yours, Thorin?”

Dis looked down to her hand, realizing that she was still carrying the bow. She looked at Thorin, but the king looked a little hesitant to present the bow to Kili. Perhaps he had taken Dis’s earlier words to heart. And most likely he was currently planning on interrogating every dwarf in the Blue Mountain to find out what gift one desired the most in a courtship.

With a smile, Dis shook her head. “I believe this is for you, Kili.”

“Oh!” Kili exclaimed happily. He took the bow from Dis and inspected it carefully. As he stood closer to Dis, she could see that his smile faltered slightly when he caressed the length of the bow. However, when he turned to Thorin, he was beaming with smile again. “It’s a really good bow! Thank you!”

Thorin’s nod was slow, a trace of hesitance on his face. “I’m glad it’s to your satisfaction.”

“Perhaps you can teach me some of your techniques? Mister Dwalin said you were quite good with a bow and arrows.” Kili inquired hopefully.

Dwalin would never say such thing. No amount respect and loyalty would delude him into such conclusion. He knew well how well Dis used to defeat Thorin. Thorin’s techniques were decent at best, but it’s doubtful that they’re anything Kili hadn’t already learnt.

Thorin looked at Dis, apparently unwilling to show his rusty skill. “Perhaps your mother will be best to teach you. Besides, I still have to tidy up.”

The look Kili sent Dis was positively heartbreaking. It was the kind of look that used to make Dis drop everything she was doing to hug her youngest son, and it still hadn’t lost its potency. Perhaps she should apologize to Thorin as it appeared that the lecture she had given was directed to herself as much as her brother.

Waving her hand and internally cursing her weakness, Dis said, “Oh, I can manage on my own. And I’m sure Kili could benefit from learning some tricks you have up your sleeves.” Such tricks didn’t exist, of course, but she was entitled for a little petty revenge if she was to clean Thorin’s house on her own in order to give the pair some time alone.

Kili bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously as he waited for Thorin’s verdict. His expectant eyes and smile dissolved whatever doubt Thorin might have. He grinned when Thorin nodded his assent.

“All right.”

Dis watched the pair walked together to the shooting range. She hoped Thorin noticed that Kili’s smile when he said he would accompany him was more brilliant than when he received the bow. The sooner Thorin learnt that it wasn’t gold Kili desired, the happier they could be. And the sooner Dis could take pleasure in seeing the king frantically try to satisfy Kili’s whims. 


End file.
